Kuat
Der Planet Kuat gehört zu den Kernwelten und ist aus einer unfruchtbaren, kargen Welt heraus entstanden, die durch Terraforming in ein Paradies verwandelt wurde. Er ist der Sitz der Kuat-Triebwerkswerften, die viele der Raumschiffe für die Galaktische Republik und das Galaktische Imperium baute, weshalb Kuat seit Beginn seiner Kolonisation eine wichtige Rolle einnahm. Giddean Danu war der Senator, welcher den Kuat-Sektor während der Klonkriege vertrat. Im Orbit seines Sterns befindet sich der Kuat Passenger Port. Kuat spielte wegen der Triebwerkswerften eine entscheidende Rolle in der Geschichte der Galaxis. Beschreibung In der gesamten Galaxis ist Kuat als der Planet bekannt, der den größten Kontrast zwischen natürlicher Schönheit und hochtechnologischer Industrie darstellt. Kuat ist ein verhältnismäßig kleiner Planet, der erst durch Terraforming bewohnbar gemacht wurde. Die Kuat-Triebwerkswerften umgeben ihn wie ein riesiger, metallischer Ring, und ein Großteil der Bevölkerung arbeitet dort. Auf dem Planeten selbst gibt es insgesamt drei Kontinente und weit verstreute Inseln in seinen Ozeanen. Das Klima des Planeten ist temperent, er hat warme, trockene Sommer und kühle, nasse Winterzeiten. Der größte Teil Kuats besteht aus sorgfältig gepflegten Gartenanlagen, saftigen Wäldern und grünen Flachlandgebieten. Es gibt keine Raubtiere oder gefährliche Bestien, wie auf vielen anderen Planeten, durch das Terraforming wurden aber viele Pflanzenfresser mit kurzer Lebenserwartung eingeführt. Das Terraforming hat dafür gesorgt, dass Kuat, der einst ein unfruchtbarer und kahler Brocken im All war, zu einer fruchtbaren, grünen Welt wurde, die viele Pflanzen beheimatet. Im System von Kuat liegen drei Raumstationen, die durch ständigen Shuttle-Verkehr mit Kuat City verbunden sind, der Hauptstadt des Planeten. Kuat selbst liegt an einer der wichtigsten Handelsstraßen in die Kernwelten überhaupt, und war deshalb zumindest zur Zeit des Imperiums eines der geschäftigsten Raumhafengebiete. Kuat verfügt insgesamt über vier Raumhäfen, die alle imperialem Standard entsprechen und somit zur höchsten Klasse gehören. Kuat Passenger Port und Kuat Cargo Port finden sich jedoch nicht auf dem Planeten selbst, sondern im Orbit seines Sterns, der Kuats Namen teilt. Der Raumschiffverkehr auf und um Kuat herum wird in erster Linie vom Kuat Control Central überwacht. Gesellschaft Die Bevölkerung Kuats besteht zu achtzig Prozent aus Menschen, den Kuati, und zu zwanzig Prozent aus verschiedenen Minderheiten anderer Spezies. Kuati sind selbstbewusste, stolze Menschen, die dies auch durchaus nach ausßen hin zeigen, und ihre Gesellschaft ist sehr patriarchisch eingestellt. Die gehobene Bevölkerung lebt in teuren und großen Anwesen. Um die Allianzen zu verhindern, die sich durch Familiengründungen mit Angehörigen anderer Handelshäuser ergeben, heiraten Kuati innerhalb der eigenen Familie und verzichten darauf, ihre Kinder selbst zu zeugen. Hierfür gibt es in ihrer Gesellschaft so genannte Telbuns, die zur Zeugung der Nachkommen eines Patriarchen geboren und trainiert werden und mit diesem Zweck aufwachsen und leben. Nachdem sie für Nachkommen gesorgt haben, leben Telbuns innerhalb der Familien und werden als Tutoren und Leibwächter der Kinder eingesetzt. Die Gesellschaft der Kuati ist in drei Schichten eingeteilt: Die Unterschicht besteht aus den Leuten, die auf dem Planeten leben und arbeiten, die Mittelschicht aus den Arbeitern auf den Orbitalwerften und die Oberschicht aus dem Adel von Kuat. Dem Adel von Kuat gehören KDY und die Tochterfirmen von KDY. Sie wählen den Vorsitzenden und die übrigen wichtigen Ämter von KDY. Politik Die Politik von Kuat ist eine, die unter Außenstehenden für gewöhnlich einen labyrinthischen und halsabschneiderischen Eindruck erweckt. Sie definiert sich in den Augen der meisten vorrangig durch Nepotismus, Bestechung, Korruption und Günstlingswirtschaft. Die Unterschiede zwischen Aristokraten, Geschäftsleuten und politischen Führungskräften sind nicht wirklich deutlich zu erkennen. Giddean Danu wurde während seiner Amtszeit als Senator vorgeworfen, politisch zu wenig die Bedürfnisse von Kuat selbst zu betrachten und sich viel zu sehr dem Wohl der Galaxis als ganze zu widmen, da Kuats Politik in erster Linie auf eigene Vorteile bedacht ist. Geschichte Besiedlung und Terraforming Noch zur Zeit der Galaktischen Republik, mehr als 25000 Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin, wurde Kuat von aristokratischen Menschen besiedelt. Zu dieser Zeit war der Planet noch unfruchtbar und bot kaum eine lebenfreundliche Landschaft und Atmosphäre. Die Besiedlung bestand aus zehn Kaufmannsfamilien, die sich zusammengetan hatten, um die größte Schiffsindustrie in der Galaxis zu erschaffen und als die Zehn bekannt wurden. Eine Nachfahrin einer dieser Familien war Onara Kuat. Anfangs hatten die Siedler noch Schwierigkeiten mit Vorboten der späteren Handelsföderation, welche die Handelsfamilien von der Umsetzung ihrer Pläne abzuhalten versuchten. Zu dieser Zeit entstanden viele gewalttätige Auseinandersetzungen, auch mit Piraten. Durch Terraforming wurde Kuat schließlich an die Bedingungen der Einwanderer angepasst. Hierbei wurden viele pflanzenfressende Wesen angesiedelt, beispielsweise die Drebin. Die Familien heuerten die besten Terraformer an, die zu finden waren, sowie andere Spezialisten, um den Planeten in ein Paradies zu verwandeln. Nach zwei Jahrzehnten zahlte sich dieses Vorhaben schließlich aus, und Kuat wurde zu dem, was die Familien sich vorgestellt hatten. Kuat wurde zu einem lebendigen Paradies mit einem eigens entwickelten Ökosystem. Die Terraformer arbeiteten weiter an der Vervollständigung des Planeten, während Ingenierure sich daran machten, das erste halbe Dutzend Triebwerkswerften im Orbit zu errichten, woraus schließlich die Kuat-Triebwerkswerften entstanden, wie man sie später kannte. Die Republik wurde schnell auf das Potential der Triebwerkswerften aufmerksam, wodurch Kuat ein hohes Ansehen gewann. Kuat wurde zu dieser Zeit ein starker Untersützer der Republik, was es bis zur Herrschaft des Imperators bleiben würde. Kuat stellte bereits die Raumschiffe her, die sowohl während der Alten als auch zur Zeit der Neuen Sith-Kriege in die Schlacht zogen. Zeit des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs Klonkriege Zur Regierungszeit des Obersten Kanzlers Finis Valorum war es üblich, dass die Familie Kuat darüber bestimmte, wer den Heimatsektor und Planeten im Senat zu vertreten hatte. Zur Zeit vor den Klonkriege war Risi Lenoan die Senatorin Kuats und erfüllte die Ansprüche der Familie. Onara Kuat, eine Nachfahrin einer der zehn ersten Familien und zu jener Zeit das leitende Oberhaupt der Familie Kuat, ersetzte sie jedoch durch Giddean Danu. Enttäuscht, dass sich Danu nicht als politisches Aushängeschild missbrauchen ließ, wollte sie ihn ersetzen, was jedoch durch Kuat von Kuat und andere Mitglieder der Familie vereitelt wurde, da diese den Mann als einen Verfechter der Unabhängigkeit Kuats betrachteten. Danu ging sogar noch weitet, indem er die Politik, angefangen bei der Position von Onara Kuats Familie, reformierte. Neben Bail Organa und Mon Mothma war auch Danu zur späten Zeit der Konflikte alarmiert, was die Machtgewinnung des Obersten Kanzlers anbelangte. Für die Wirtschaft Kuats waren die Klonkriege äußerst gewinnbringend, durch den vermehrten Einsatz der Triebwerkswerften, und auch politisch kamen die Konflikte dem Planeten somit zugute. Giddean Danu wies jedoch jegliche Vorwürfe von sich, dass Kuat durch die Klonkriege profitieren würde. Er wurde wegen seiner Ansichten, den Vorteil der Galaxis als ganze dem Vorteil Kuats als einzelner Welt vorzuziehen, oft kritisiert. Viele Kuati in höheren administrativen Positionen schürten die Kriege und hießen sie willkommen, um den Gewinn ihrer Heimat auszuweiten. Danu ließ sich politisch oft vom Jedi-Orden und einzelnen Mitgliedern desselben beraten. Danu war eines der Mitglieder der Delegation der Zweitausend, welche die Entstehung des Galaktischen Imperiums zu verhindern versuchte.The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide Herrschaft Palpatines Als Palpatine das Galaktische Imperium gründete, war Kuat als ein Planet von mittlerweile enormer Wichtigkeit eine der ersten Welten, die unter seine Kontrolle gebracht wurden. Er ließ das System umgehend streng bewachen und errichtete mehrere Posten. Das Büro für Schiffsangelegenheiten führte strenge navigatorische Protokolle über den Raumschiffverkehr auf Kuat und in seinem System. Der Verkehr ziviler Schiffe wurde außerdem stark eingeschränkt. Die Regierung fiel unter die Kontrolle von Thichis Kuras, einem Moff des Imperiums und Angehörigen des niederen Adels von Kuat. Die Aristokratie war Palpatine gegenüber loyal, da man sich auf Kuat durch die Herrschaft des Imperators unter anderem weitere Profite versprach. Als die Widerstände gegen das Imperium immer präsenter wurden, wurden die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen durch Moff Kuras verschärft und Verstöße wurden härter gehandelt denn je. Er setzte KOMENOR und das Imperiale Sicherheitsbüro auf die Widerständler an, um die Aufständischen auszurotten. Giddean Danu hatte noch immer seine Position inne, und während er sich dem Imperium gegenüber loyal zeigte, unterstützte er die Widerstandsbewegungen und wirkte daran mit, ebenso wie einige andere Senatoren, mit denen er hierbei kooperierte. In der Ära der Rebellion war Kuat weiterhin eine der mit Abstand wertvollsten Welten des Imperiums. Kuat-Triebwerskwerften war für den Bau der Sternzerstörer verantwortlich, auch die Lusankya, ein Supersternzerstörer, wurde von ihnen hergestellt. Aber nicht nur Schiffe, sondern auch Waffen wurden dort errichtet, darunter die v-150 planetare Ionenkanone. Zur Zeit seiner Besetzung durch das Imperium galten Kuat und seine Raumstationen für Schmuggler als äußerst risikoreich, vor allem da die Präsenz der Imperialen Zollbehörde und Flotte außergewöhnlich hoch waren. Die Umsätze für Händler waren durch die Besteuerungen und Kontrollen letztendlich schwindend gering, falls überhaupt vorhanden. Nur wenige geschickte freie Händler, darunter Platt Okeefe, machten zu dieser Zeit auf Kuat und seinem Passenger Port Geschäfte, indem sie diese Schwierigkeiten nutzten, um Lücken im System zu finden und somit umso mehr zu verdienen. Auf den Planeten selbst zu gelangen blieb jedoch für Schmuggler und andere, die nicht über die nötigen Lizenzen verfügten, nahezu unmöglich, die meisten Reisenden hielten sich auf dem Passenger Port auf. Um Kuat herum arbeiteten zu dieser Zeit etwa 35 Milliarden Menschen auf den verschiedenen Stationen, und die Imperiale Flotte hatte einen administrativen Posten auf Kuat selbst. Neue Republik Nach dem Tod des Imperators, im Jahre 4 NSY, erkannten seine Nachfolger, dass sie unmöglich zulassen konnten, dass Kuat in die Hände der Rebellen fallen würde. Das gesamte Kuat-System wurde von insgesamt fünfzehn Sternzerstörern bewacht, um eine Übernahme zu verhindern. Das Imperium bestückte die Kuat-Triebwerkswerften mit Bomben, um sie bei einer gescheiterten Verteidigung zu vernichten, doch auch nach dem Fall des Imperiums würden diese nach wie vor intakt bleiben. Die Black Curs führte bis sechs Monate nach der Schlacht von Endor für Airen Cracken und den Provisorischen Rat der Neuen Republik Untersucheungen in den Kernwelten durch, um Planeten für die Neue Republik zu gewinnen. Dirk Harkness und seine Söldnergruppe fanden den Planeten neben Corellia als einen der am härtesten verteidigten überhaupt vor. Das Imperium betrachtete die Corellianische Ingenieursgesellschaft und Kuat-Triebwerkswerften als die wahrscheinlichsten Ziele von Eroberungsversuchen durch die Neue Republik, und neben den fünfzehn Sternzerstörern patroillierten im Kuat-System noch unzählige weitere Kriegsschiffe der Flotte. Durch Palpatines Tod hatte das Imperium viel Einfluss auf dem Planeten selbst verloren, was jedoch nur dazu führte, dass härter durchgegriffen wurde. Jeder, dessen Loyalität dem Imperium gegenüber in irgend einer Weise als fraglich interpretiert wurde, wurde umgehend inhaftiert.Recon & Report: The Journey to Coruscant Vier Jahre nach der Schlacht von Endor, im Jahr 8 NSY, konnte Kuat schließlich für die Neue Republik gewonnen werden. Zur gleichen Zeit flohen jedoch die Vorgesetzten der Triebwerkswerften jedoch in die Gegenden des Tiefenkerns, um den wiedergeborenen Imperator mit dem Bau der ''Eclipse''-Klasse zu unterstützen. Im Jahr 21 NSY wurde Viqi Shesh zur Senatorin von Kuat und vertrat den Sektor im Senat der Neuen Republik und machte einen beeindruckend schnellen politischen Aufstieg.The New Essential Guide to Characters Zeit des Yuuzhan-Vong-Kriegs Zur Zeit des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges, beginnend 25 NSY, gewährten Kuat und sein Unternehmen Unterstützung im Kampf gegen die extragalaktischen Invasoren. Viele Beratungen von Kommandanten der Verteidigungsstreitkräfte der Neuen Republik fanden zu dieser Zeit auf Kuat statt. Kuat, Mon Calamari und Bilbringi schlossen sich im Widerstand gegen die Yuuzhan Vong zusammen. Hinter den Kulissen *Die Bevölkerung von Kuat wird in Coruscant and the Core Worlds als insgesamt 3,6 Milliarden angegeben, in Platt's Starport Guide dagegen steht, es handle sich um 61 Milliarden, was jedoch enorm viel wäre. Höchstwahrscheinlich bezieht sich die erste Angabe auf den Planeten selbst und die zweitgenannte auch auf diejenigen Menschen, die auf den Triebwerkswerften und den Stationen im Orbit arbeiten. Quellen *''Die große Verschwörung'' *''Empire at War'' *''Empire at War – Forces of Corruption'' *''Recon & Report: The Journey to Coruscant'' *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Kernwelten Kategorie:Planeten mit größeren Raumwerften bg:Kyaт en:Kuat es:Kuat pl:Kuat ru:Куат